Extra curicular activities
by JesterBells28
Summary: I haven't decided yet if I will add any more to this, though it was seriously fun to write! Kinda have a thing for older women and younger guys. So thought it would be fun to put Bakugou into this particular fantasy hehe ;)


**I haven't decided yet if I will add any more to this, though it was seriously fun to write! Kinda have a thing for older women and younger guys. So thought it would be fun to put Bakugou into this particular fantasy hehe ;)** **Please if you enjoy my work, check out my other works, I will be writing a lot more one-shots/stories of my favourite boys from MHA. They are just too cute, sexy and so much fun!** **If ya want to hear some of my fanfics narrated please go onto my youtube channel where I am working on having them all narrated by me and male voice actors ;)**

** channel/UC9bg2Wvv2T_wSnSsmubAAgA (youtube look for JesterBells)  
**

**Thank you and enjoy ;) ** **P.s I thrive on comments! So please be so kind to leave me some just saying what you thought! Thank you again!** **-JesterBells X**

* * *

'Bakugou! If you must insist in interrupting the entire class then can you at least...stop...shouting. Please...I have a headache.' I grit my teeth that bloody kid...; I was still a teacher in training and these kids knew I was young and inexperienced with this whole thing, none more so that Bakugo. He just wouldn't stop screaming, how did Aizawa deal with this? All the other students were a dream, well apart from Mineta...creepy little thing he is...

Bakugou leans back on his chair, arms folded behind his back and smirks that bloody smirk he had been giving me since I arrived here, none of the other students smirked at me like that and it made me feel things I shouldn't be feeling... and I couldn't help it. He is an attractive kid, a lot of them were, though no doubt Shoto was the pretty boy in the class for sure, but there is something about Bakugo, he had a dangerous edge to him...and it has caught my attention from the start.

It was a dangerous situation that was for sure, even though I was a teacher in training, I had a responsibility to act as a teacher and to not cross any lines with any of them, but everyday I could feel myself being drawn to him more and more and I knew he felt it too. Hence why he shut up every time I told him to, though that didn't stop him shouting again a few minutes later.

'Calm down teach, sometimes these losers need an earful and if you aren't gonna do it then it has to come from me, I am the best in this whole damned school anyway so they can learn a thing or two...I don't mind sharing what I know...' He said with that cock sure grin, putting his legs up on the desk. All the other students simply rolled their eyes at him, apart from Shoto who scowled.

I sat on the desk, crossing my legs and of course most of the boys looked at my legs...shit...I needed to remember that this class was full of teenagers with raging hormones. I cleared my throat, embarrassed a little especially as I caught Bakugou looking at them with an almost hungry stare...shit not good.

'right well, if you're so confident Bakugou why don't you tell me what you think is the most difficult choice a hero has to make.'

'pfft, that's easy, the most difficult choice would be whether I let the villain live or not...but if they cross my path, they will die anyway! No choice, you can't get away from me!'

I smirk, he was ridiculous...but I had to admire that confidence in him, it's not everyday you see someone who believes in themselves as much as he does. 'I see, so you believe taking a life would be an easy thing do you?'

'If the guys a villain? Yeah of course, he shouldn't be messing things up! And he shouldn't have pissed me off.'

'Watch your language.' I scolded him, looking at him in the eyes. He bit his lip as he smirked at me, what the hell was he thinking? I look away and look down at the sheets I had printed up for the class.

'Okay so, I doubt a lot of you feel he same way as Bakugou does but then some of you might share his thoughts, but this is what I want you to focus on today because being hero doesn't mean you can escape the harsh realities of life and that includes taking someone's life; villain or not, there are always circumstances in your actions, and you must be ready as heroes to face them.' I swallow harshly as a memory came into my mind of my own difficulties with this very thing...quickly I pushed the memory to the back of my mind where it had to remain.

I begin giving out the questionnaires to them, one by one I place them on their desks, most of their expressions were one of worry or deep thought, apart from Bakugou...who kept his eyes locked onto mine, I place the paper down on his desk, 'I want serious answers from you, more than just they deserved what they got.' I cocked an eyebrow up at him waiting for a snarky comment.

He didn't give me one though, but instead sat forward again and simply said 'you got it teach, won't hide anything from you...you'll see through it right?'

I knew he was making a jab at my quirk, everyone knew that my quirk meant I was able to home into someone's thoughts and listen to them, though this took a great amount of energy from me and if I did it too long I would pass out and there was the risk of comatosing myself, it wasn't a quirk worth using for the most part...and it has caused a lot of pain in my life...pain I wished to forget but never could.

* * *

I come away from my book suddenly as my alarm on my watch goes off. I glance towards the class, a few of the students had finished and were quietly chatting to each other while others it seemed were struggling a little...one would be Midoriya. His face was flushed and he was gripping his hair looking down intensely at his paper. I smile and get up, coming to his desk. He jumps a little as I pet his shoulder.

'Hey, I know the questions are tough but, please try not to get so emotional about them Midoriya.'

He was just about able to smile at me, but he still looked a mess. 'It's just... everyone one of these questions makes my head hurt and I feel panicked by them. Like this one... "if you had to choose between saving someone of personal interest to you who requires immediate aid or instead chase down the villain whom you may or may not catch whom would you choose?" He groans and puts his head in his hands. 'How can I make such a choice! Because I want to do both.' He almost cries into his hands.

I rub his back, comforting as best as I could. 'This is why having all of you think about such questions is so vital for preparing you for what may come. Because in all honesty, as heroes, we can never fully prepare for what is out there and what we have to face...but still, at least acknowledging some of the scenarios that could occur and training your mind to stay calm and think logically under pressure is a skill set in itself. There are no right or wrong answers here, this is all training of the mind and you have a great mind.'

He looks up at me, his eyes watering a little, 'really? You mean that?'

I smile and nod, 'of course I do, now put it to good use yes?' I wink at him and walk back to my desk, looking at my watch. 'Okay, I'll give you another ten minutes, don't worry if you can't answer them all, just do what you can.' I speak out to the class; some of them smiled and were grateful for the extra time. I could feel eyes burning into to me suddenly and of course, when I looked over to Bakugou he was staring daggers at me. It shook me a little, he's never looked at me like that...to everyone else at some point yes, but never to me. I wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but thought better of it. I cocked my eyebrow at him but he continues staring at me. I hated to admit it, but my own student was making me feel inferior in this moment...and it wasn't something that happened very often if at all.

* * *

Bell rings, students collect their things and begin to leave class, I wave them all goodbye; Midoriya gives me a shining smile before he leaves the classroom. I notice though someone was still sitting at their desk.

Without even looking at him I yell out, 'Class is over Bakugou, time to go back to the dorms.' I begin collecting my things, turning away from him. I listen as he scrapes his chair on the floor and proceeds with stomping towards the door. I sigh with relief as I hear it close.

'So... what the hell was that all about?'

I gasp as spin around faster than I have ever done on my life to find him standing at the door; he had even pulled down the window blind on it.

'Jesus, Bakugou...you scared the hell of out me. And shouldn't it be me asking what the hell are you doing?'

He stands for a moment before walking towards me, his energy was overwhelming, his menacing presence caused the room to feel very, very small all of a sudden. Why the hell was he so angry?

'Bakugou, I don't know the hell is going through your mind at the moment, but you're my student and I won't accept this behaviour.'

He stopped as he reached my desk, I was thankful it was in-between us... for I had no idea what the hell this hot head was thinking. 'That right? Well what do you think of this behaviour?' He growls as he reaches over the desk and pulls my head towards his, smashing our lips together'

I gasp into his mouth before pushing him off me and slamming into the wall behind me. I stand there, completely shocked... 'what the...what the fuck...have you lost your mind?' I whisper in disbelief as I look at him. He still wore that same, pissed of scowl.

He walks back towards the desk while I push myself more into the wall behind me afraid of him grabbing me again and what this all meant. Because...damn...I felt a rush of arousal come over me...but it was so wrong, he may be of age...but I was his teacher...a younger teacher yes...but...that didn't matter!

'Do you know how hard it was for me there? Watching you give that damned Deku all that attention? And what the hell was that rubbing and touching!' He yells at me.

I was dumfounded, I just stared at him, my mouth agape. It took me a few moments to even get some words formed into a sentence. 'What? What are you talking about? He was upset...I was comforting him as his teacher, as someone he can trust...he is sensitive... I don't even want to know what exactly you are implying, but do you realise the seriousness of what you have done! Bakugo, you've just kissed your teacher!'

He shrugs nonchantly, 'yeah so? I want you and don't think I haven't noticed how you've been looking at me...I know you want me too, and with the way you and Deku are with each other...I thought it was time to make my move.'

'Do you not hear yourself right now? Do you not understand the gravity of what you are saying? If anyone heard this...I would be fired and you, you could lose everything. Your future at this school and becoming a hero...could be taken away from you. Don't you care?' I surprised myself, I was more upset at the thought of him not being able to become the hero he so strived to become than losing my job.

'Nothing will stop me becoming a hero, not this school, not anyone! I know what I want, I always know what I want and I want you, I want to be a hero, I want everything! I am Kacchan Bakugo and I always get what I want!' he yelled out slamming his hands forcefully on the desk in front of him, leaning towards me. He clenched his teeth as he stared at me, his back rising and falling from his heavy breathing...what the hell should I do in this situation? I was clueless.

'And that, my dear Bakugou is why I could never be with someone like you...you always take, take, take while never caring about giving anything back. I know you think the world revolves around you but it doesn't and you will have to learn to do things for others even if you get nothing in return.' I stand with my hands on my hips, trying to make myself seem as authoritative and domineering as possible as I give out some hard truths about himself, but that didn't seem to work, not as I witnessed the hot heads face morph from anger to one that sent shivers down my spine...in a good way. It was that dammed smirk again and his predatory eyes that had me backing away again towards the wall.

'Is that so? So that's what ya think of me? That I'm selfish...that I do don't do anything for anyone else without me getting something in return?' He began to walk around the desk, trapping me in the corner, but I wouldn't back down I couldn't.

'You have yet to show me otherwise. B-but you can start by leaving now, this has gone on long enough...if you leave now, I'll forget this whole thing...to save both of us the embarrassment.'

He laughed loudly, tilting his back and running a hand through his spiked hair. I was completely thrown off by the sound of a genuine laugh from him. He comes closer to me now, I have no choice but to ready myself to push him off me again...he will regret his actions today...I would make sure of it, he couldn't get away with this and making me feel this way.

'What...what if I don't want you to forget? What if I prove, right here and now...that I can do something to you that is only for you...I won't get anything out of it.'

Not having any idea of what he was talking about I look at him cautiously, this was Bakugou after all, he was smarter than he seemed. He was quick, sharp and never missed anything. 'what would that be then? It better be an apology, it's going to take a lot to forgive for this behaviour.' I folded my arms, hoping things were finally going back to the way they were, that the student listens to his teacher.

His dark chuckle wasn't the sound I was hoping for, 'not exactly what I was thinking... but I suppose you can take it as an apology.'

'Take what?' I ask hesitantly.

'This!' He pounced on me again, his lips colliding with mine almost instantaneously, I squealed against his hungry mouth, refusing to open my own for his demanding tongue. He pushed me back against the desk, I smack at his chest but he doesn't let up. Instead he growls between our mouths and lifts me up onto the desk on one swift move. I try and fight him, but the more I listen to his wanton growls and moans the more I found myself succumbing to him. He presses his tongue against my lips again roughly. 'Let me in dammit!' he growls.

I shake my head, my hands still firmly placed on his chest, pushing against him. He grits his teeth and pulls pack, looking at me with determination, he wasn't done trying yet.

'Fine, let's play it the hard way.' He smirks and with lightening speed and thrusts his hand up my skirt. I gasp in horror and smack his face, but his grin never falters, especially as he manages to delve his fingers into me...I couldn't believe how quick he was. He laughs as I gasp out, clinging on to his shoulders, I don't know why I did that, it seemed was body was reacting on instinct and it only goaded him on more. 'You're so fucking wet teach...I know a thing or two about why that happens and... ' he flicks my sensitive bud quickly causing me to yelp and jump. 'It's because you want me...don't even try and deny it. I can feel it...' He chuckles and looks me dead in the eye knowing he now had the upper hand...that I was weak...that I couldn't fight him off now, even if I wanted to.

'Now, kiss me back god dammit!' he demands as his again attacks my lips with his, he growls against me, grinding his hips, he was lost...so completely lost...my student...Bakugo...what are you doing! What are we doing! His frustrated growl against my lips was almost comical...he just couldn't wait and I slowly...open my mouth...submitting to him, to this whole fucked up situation. I was doomed...I would be fired...I would be ridiculed because I allowed this to happen. I could have fought him off...even though I had already talked myself out of it, but fuck...I did want him...I've wanted Bakugou for a while.

'That's it teach...give in to me...you won't regret it.' He says in a husky breath as he takes my mouth fully now, delving his tongue deep into my mouth, massaging mine with his. For someone younger than I and so I thought...inexperienced, this kid knew how to kiss. We soon found a rhythm and I allowed myself to become lost in his hungry mouth, I could feel myself body becoming more excited by the second. It was because of him I felt like this; his guttural growls and purrs and his long finger stroked me inside, teasing me with a few brushes of my bud while his other hand firmly gripped my arse, squeezing it roughly.

His kisses began to become more desperate as he pushed me down onto my desk following me until finally our lips separated with a slurp. He kisses down my neck, licking it, nibbling at it while I could nothing but squirm and wriggle underneath him. This was wrong...when was I going to snap out of it? I did a little when I felt him rip open my silken, red shirt. I lean up to complain but he just hushes me with his mouth, kissing my deeply and forcefully that it takes my breath away. When he felt I had settled enough he breaks from me with a gasp...seemed like he had run out of air too. He pants and continues what he was doing; satisfied I was going to keep quiet while he licked down my torso, slowly. I moan loudly and grip onto his hair...why was I allowing this? Shit! This boy had an amazing mouth. His tongue was hot as he licked me all over... I suddenly feel him chuckle.

'keep gripping my like that teach...I like the sting because I know...you're enjoying it.'

I shake my head, looking up at him, his eyes were wild, his cheeks flushed, he looked delicious. It was like the devil was tempting me with this delicious morsel that was Kacchan and I had failed miserably. 'It's not too late...we can stop this...we don't have to...cross that line...' I mumbled, not knowing what the hell I was talking about. He let out a breathy laughed and pulled my bra down revealing a breast to him. I watched him languidly lick my nipple, keeping his eyes on me as he did. I knew what he was doing...this was all to show that he had power of me...

'You still want me to stop teach?' He smirked as his nibbled the tender bud. I gasped, I almost wanted to cry because I was so weak...there was no way in hell I was going to tell him to stop and we both knew that dammit. I feel him slowly push a finger inside me, I clench down around it, not expecting it at all. He lets out a heavy breath, his eyes widen at the sensation. 'whoa teach...that's some muscles you got down there...you're so tight.' He smirks and closes his mouth around my breast, taking as much as he could inside his mouth, I watched him suckle it, devouring it almost as he slurped and moaned around it. His finger began pumping inside me...it was just a tease...this wasn't enough to finish me. He releases my breast, panting like an animal; his sucking of my breast had seemed to rile him up even more. 'Now...to make good on my promise, I'm gonna give back to you and all you have to do...is lie here...and try not to scream out.' He laughed and licked his tongue over his teeth before kissing me again forcefully, I could barely keep up with his intense rhythm but luckily didn't have to as he slid down my body in one swift move. I sit up to look at him kneeling in front of my open legs. He was looking right at it...his eyes almost glossy, his mouth open slightly, he was breathing heavily.

'Bakugou...stop...not that...' I pleaded weakly. Of course it was fruitless because he wouldn't listen to me anyway and I didn't even mean it, of course, I wanted it.

He smirked and gripped onto my thighs, pulling them up over his shoulders with ease. 'yeah yeah, like you really don't want me to do this...look how wet you are... stop lying now...it's pathetic, just let me do this for you...I want to dammit...but...I want to show you I can give...without taking, now just enjoy it...I'm not gonna stop until you cum.'

'Oh fuck!' I yell out as he dives his mouth between my legs, eating me like crazy. 'Bakugou...shit...ah!' I grip onto his hair again...causing him to moan against me. I remembered he liked that. I allowed my head to fall back, enjoying it...what was the point in fighting it now? I was completely lost to this kid...my fucking student no less. I will just have to deal with consequences after... like everyone else did. He slaps his hands around my arse; pulling me more into him...I lean back on my hands...completely open to him, listening and watching him pleasure me. No one else who had done this to me before had even half the passion and determination as he did...and by the way he was moaning...I'd say he was enjoying it just as much as I was.

'God...mmm! Bakugou...you're...you're amazing...' I whimper out as I jolted suddenly, feeling his teeth nibble on my sensitive bud. Though soon after he growled and pulled back, looking at me with a scowl. His mouth was shiny and covered with my juices causing me to blush.

'Stop calling me that...I am here, in-between your god damned legs...licking and eating at you and you still call me that?' He gritted his teeth at me.

I had no idea what the hell had pissed him off now...I was just wanted him to continue. 'What? I don't understand...you don't want me to say your name?'

'Not my second name, we are way beyond that...I want you to call me something you don't say to anyone else, if you want me to finish...'

'I thought you said... you weren't going to take anything? That this was about me and not you?' I challenge him, smirking a little, he would never change...and in truth, I loved that about him.

He growls angrily and looks away, 'yeah well, this is the only thing I want!' He stands up and leans over me, my legs still on his shoulders...he was stretching them as he leant more into me... 'When I do this...' He glides his hand down and parts my lips before he begins to rub my bud slowly, I gasp and whine as the position we were in meant it was completely exposed to him and he knew it too, he knew how much more intense it would feel. How the hell did he know a women's body so well? He continues, smirking at me as he watched me whimper beneath him. 'Tell me teach, when I touch you like this...how does it make you feel?'

'Good! It makes me feel good!' I moan out.

'Right so...what does that make you want to call me?' he smirked, bending down to lick my lips.

I could only think of one word... 'Baby...ah...I want to call you baby!'

He chuckles deeply, 'you know...I wouldn't accept that from anyone else...but the way you said it, when I'm touching you like that...I can feel it, I can feel how much you want me...

'I do! I do...' I cry out

'It's fucking amazing watching you like this...' He growls before kissing me hard, I grip onto his arms, it was the only thing of his I could grab onto as my own thighs were in the way, burning now with how he had stretched them over his shoulders. But it felt good; the pain with intense pleasure...I was getting off on it like nothing else I had ever experienced before.

He continues kissing and rubbing me, I squeal into his mouth...this was almost too much to bear...but I couldn't escape him...I was trapped under him and I loved it, yes I was probably going to hell for this but it was worth it. I cry and moan until he breaks our kiss for air. My moans and whimpers continue...this was so intense. 'I'm...so...close!' I cry out. I look at him, he had a cocky grin on his face as he watched me, he was really getting enjoying this...watching me in this state.

'fuck...you look so damned sexy like this...you're face, your eyes...I can't, I can't look away, don't you dare look away from me...I want to watch every expression. Now...cum for me teach, show me what a good and unselfish student I am.'

He rubs me harder and faster now, the heat building up in my body was almost painful...it had been so long since I came...I hardly do it to myself...and now...this was happening! I cry out, I was loud I knew I was, but it was the end of the day and these rooms were sound proof...well enough anyway... 'ah fuck!'

'Say it teach...say it...otherwise I'll stop.'

I grip onto his arms with all my might, terrified of that prospect, 'No! No! Don't stop...baby! ah fuck, yes baby... don't stop.'

He continues staring at me, his mouth open a little, watching me as he pants above me... 'What am I?'

'Ah! You're my baby! My fucking gorgeous baby!' And then fireworks go off behind my eyes as my climax hits me like a god damned boulder, I yell out loud.

'Yeah! That's it teach...fuck...' He shouts excitedly before covering my mouth with his, muffling my cries of pleasure into it.

We kiss wildly through my orgasm and then some more as it settles down. He steps back and slowly puts down my aching legs. He brings the chair over and sits down onto it while pulling me up from the desk and taking me into his lap, stroking my hair softly...this is not what I expected from him at all. Though I was too spent to react to it.

I listen to his racing heart...it almost matched my own...I don't know how long we sat there for...but it was needed as it allowed us to calm down after that...though where there is calm there will be doubts. I nuzzled into his neck breathing him in as his grip tightened around me.

'Careful teach...I'm barely holding back so watch where you nuzzle me.' He warns but still rubs his cheek against my head.

I giggle quietly, 'you not as mean as you like others to think you are...'

'Whatever, but that stays between us you got it?'

'Of course...just like this...has to stay between us too.' I lift my head to face him now, he smirked at me, with that arrogant confidence he always had. 'Was this...enough to quench your desire? Hmm? I doubt we can get back to any sort or normality after this...but, we might have a chance if this doesn't happen again.'

He laughs loudly making my jump in his lap, 'oh you're funny, this may have been enough to satisfy you...remember? This was for you...not me...we haven't even started yet.'

My eyes grown wide, this was exactly what I was afraid of... 'Bakugou...I mean...Katsuki...this, this was a onetime thing, this can't carry on, we will get caught for sure...I am your teacher, this was bad enough but to ask me to have a full blown love affair with you?' damn me to hell but I wanted it...I wanted it so badly, but one of us had to be the reasonable one!

He looked at me seriously then, holding me closer to him, 'I'm not going to treat you like some sort of whore you got that? I don't want just a love affair I want you to be mine and I...I want to be yours...I want you to keep calling me baby, I want you...to...be...my girlfriend.' He mumbles at the end, his cheeks flaring.

My heart flipped, but it shouldn't this was all wrong, so very, very wrong. 'I can't...we can't...a teacher cannot date her student!'

'I don't give a crap! You know we have something here; this was just about sex or getting you off. We have something and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise!'

I shake my head...I did feel something for him of course but... 'it will never work, we can never be together, no one will accept this.'

'No one has to know, not until I graduate and I'm outta UA. But this is happening; I'm not going to accept it won't. I want you to be mine, teacher or not...I...want you...' he voice was hoarse at the end; he really did mean everything he was telling me.

I wouldn't argue with him anymore, how could I? This was his proclamation of his intense feelings for me...I couldn't argue against them, he wouldn't listen anyway. I can nothing but kiss him, I know he thinks I am agreeing to this by the way he moans into my mouth and pulls me towards him...; but I have no idea what I was going to do..., I was in deep because of my weakness and now...I will have to pay the price, but at least I can have him at my side and enjoy it...however long this lasts.


End file.
